wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Lake Effect
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me i find it amusingly ironic that you posted an image of my own original work of art, "stephen colbert in legos" without crediting me, the artist, on a page in which the first paragraph extolls the virtues of an individual who fought internet piracy. http://wikiality.wikia.com/Denmark i would appreciate it if you would either credit me, provide a link to where you found the image of my work, or link to my personal blogsite. otherwise, please remove the image. inimitableiterations.blogspot.com lachme 21:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey You! Long time no see! How are things going!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Toronto Propane Explosion I hope you are safe! Check in when you get a chance!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Sweetness I added a picture and tag to your page, but no caption.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 27 June 2008 (UTC) History Time Stamp !? I'm not sure what you're talking about!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:01, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad I could help. (cough, cough)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Damn right! Thank you for supporting your wiki admin!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) J or T? Stephen J (or T) Colbert?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:02, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :I must have been thinking about his replacement... - The Lake Effect 07:07, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::I know you're an East Coaster, so I wasn't sure if it was a new joke that I wouldn't hear for 3 hours...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:17, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Misfiring of the brain synapses - my right hand went where my left should have. Though I'm thinking that the "replacement Colbert" does look like a J... - The Lake Effect 07:35, 15 February 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthy Awards Voting Is Now Open!!! Voting here!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:29, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Canada Clubhouse Just an FYI, have you seen this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:05, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Nice. You seem to have a FLAIR for dressing up the clubhouse, lol. Time for me to go down to Home Depot, (or the newly arrived Lowe's) and get some lumber to shore up Clubhouse Canada... - The Lake Effect 21:34, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, if you don't fix it up the Wikiality.com Housing Association may come in and shut it down! But, I must not take credit for something I did not do; GlennBecksATool fixed them up. If you have any questions, or need help, drop GlennBecksATool a note!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Write A Caption Everyone is welcome to add their own pics to the page as long as they are not pornographic, I would just ask that for the "headline" (or section title), you try to be as bland as possible just so people can go in any direction they want with the caption.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:54, 27 August 2007 (UTC) OMG! Passengers aboard a Virgin Airlines flight reported seeing something on the outside of the plane! Images taken from cellphones clearly show something on the wing of the plane (Image:VirginGremlin.jpg) OMG!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:16, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I now officially have the heebies to go along with my jeebies. - The Lake Effect 22:40, 23 August 2007 (UTC) You Canadians... Canadians make their own claim on the North Pole--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Heh, without Canada, America would have to touch Russia and Denmark. But oh man, talk about too much material... I'm still trying to distill the truthiness from this one. - The Lake Effect 05:53, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :I watched that and thought, boy people are gonna think he really screwed up. Then I remembered Americans were watching and forgot about it until you posted.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:56, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, Mr. Obama, your Illinois Member of Parliament, says some outrageous things! - The Lake Effect 06:24, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Your News Story I tried to tell you about that poll question, but my tubes got clogged! Glad you saw it! Please add any more you come up with. BTW, I always try to coordinate the news bits (story, pic, poll, quote) You don't have to, but I find it makes the tubes run smoother.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:30, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :I have found a pic you might be able to use with your news story: Image:OnboardAirplane.jpg --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:10, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Scott Chantler pic Image:ScottChantler.gif --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:56, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Wow. That's one moody pic. lol. - The Lake Effect 21:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Eh... ...have you seen SiCKO? Michael Moore showed an interesting webpage during the end credits.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 6 July 2007 (UTC) There she is, full of moxie and spunk! She's a ship that can't be sunk. Congratulations on the Featured Article. Welcome to the harem! --MC Esteban™ 05:01, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :Qa'Pla! - The Lake Effect 19:34, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Lookit Here Wikia Humor Blog ROFL - I'm quotable. - The Lake Effect 05:54, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Robot Bears Robot Bears seem to be a Godless Killing Machine to me, but at what level? I will add it to the template where you decide.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:08, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm thinking Level 2. They're not fully developed, yet... - The Lake Effect 06:29, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Stephanus Maximus Truthiness Hey, we're having a discussion about the moniker of our favorite Roman. Come weigh in. I support whatever way you want to go, just thinking of some different ideas. --MC Esteban™ 02:11, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :I just wanted to make sure that you know that even though you're Canadian, you are certainly qualified to (*cough*) vote for Featured Articles (*cough*) here. We won't even make you present a passport. We consider you a full citizen with full voting rights here in the Wikiality tubes. You might want to check out the Features Nominees page and think about exercising this all-American right in the very near future, because there are some fine nominees on the page right now. Plus, Americans just love to vote, right? ;> --thisniss 15:12, 18 June 2007 (UTC) could use your help I don't know if you would have time or interest, but it seems to me that as "The Lake Effect" you might be uniquely qualified to help get our new Wikiality.com Dopplert Praydar Weather Service going. This page grew out of a page I was making on Hurricane Season - I was going to do a "storm tracker" kind of chart at the bottom of the page, but then it seemed like a broader weather service would be a better idea. At any rate, the "Service" right now is an ugly, ugly baby. You can see how we're making fun of it behind its back. If you have suggestions or if you just want to jump in and play, I would really love that. I don't want the baby to get beaten up. I'd like to add it to the "Wikiality.com Times" (the "News" tab of the Main Page) once it gets up on its feet. If you don't have time I completely understand - just thought between your skillz and your weathery Effectiveness I would ask. --thisniss 17:35, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back It's been a great vacation, hope you enjoyed yours!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:44, 5 June 2007 (UTC) It was okay. It could have used a little more nudity. - The Lake Effect 03:19, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :If there was any at all, it beats mine! Although I did get to eat my first, undersized, South Carolina peach of the season). Please note: if you would like a second opinion as to the sufficiency of nakedness quotas re: your vacation, you may upload photographic evidence directly to my talk tube for further inspection. Thank you for supporting Our President. Oh, and I've missed you!! --thisniss 03:28, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Missed ya too. ;) - The Lake Effect 23:40, 7 June 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse Just wanted to make sure you got your "official invitation/warning"! I would hate to see you drowning in a lake of fire (though I guess with all that ice, you're going to last a little longer than the rest of us.) ;) --thisniss 13:59, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Knut Love I thought I had seen a picture of "der bear" sticking his tongue out, and I remembered Stephen saying he had cute button eyes, so I put two and two together and naturally came up with bestiality.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:08, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Canada in the News http://www.theglobeandmail.com/servlet/story/LAC.20070508.VICE08/TPStory/National I thought you might be interested...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Perhaps the Saudis are threatened by Canada's petroleum output? It would be easy to say it's because we Canadians are filthy sluts. - The Lake Effect 18:41, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :It's probably against sharia law to wear burqas with maple leaves on 'em.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:48, 8 May 2007 (UTC) New Canadians Thank you for fixing that young Canucks' "sign-in" I wasn't sure if he wanted to, but it looks like you got another one! Wikiality.com is being overrun with Canadians, eh! We blend in more easily than Mexicans (and not just the caucasian ones, either). It's like how Canadian quarters still work in old American vending machines... - The Lake Effect 17:05, 8 May 2007 (UTC) The Queen Re Dick: what a frightening idea. Also, love your advice on the etiquette page, lol.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:36, 8 May 2007 (UTC) That Dickliz was troubled from the start. Can you imagine the conversation? *Wahhhh... *hem hem hem... *WAHK! *hem? *>'BANG!'< Whenever I see what's happening in the world, I ask, is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy? - The Lake Effect 17:03, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :C-SPAN has been replaying some receiving line this past week, when The Queen came to the White House. CSPAN had Pickles' former spokesmodel narrating. She tried to explain protocol and even said there was a rehearsal. And wouldn't ya know, Dumbya messed it up. Dick was no where to be seen (standing and walking puts a strain on his blood-pumping muscle) but Colon Powell was there. :These guys are an embarassment to their redneck bretheren.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::At least he didn't give her a backrub this time. He thinks all European chicks are into that. - The Lake Effect 17:15, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Captain, My Captain Thanks again for your excellent work with the Canadian clubbing. I looked in the other day on a quick trip through all the "clubhouse" pages, and your igloo made me laugh so hard I spit. You'd better watch out, or we'll Captainize you for something else. There's a surge on, you know. --thisniss 13:22, 8 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. I feel you need your own Super Hero, Captain Canadian (maybe to battle "Grumpy Lake Effect" w/out coffee?): you can get one here, or I'll have to get one for you. Though if I do it, you'll need to prepare yourself for the inevitable, eh? ;p :I could not be more impressed with how that turned out.--thisniss 14:51, 8 May 2007 (UTC) I originally did an image search for "igloo", and that guy's pic was 2 or 3 on the list. Some days you really do get the bear. I figure I'd give someone else a chance to apply for the TDS-CH Captaincy. I need to save some of my remaining free time for being outside in the summertime. If I made that guy any more Canadian, I would have qualified for a funding grant from Ottawa. I'm still thinking about using more images from Alpha/Omega Flight for good measure. - The Lake Effect 16:56, 8 May 2007 (UTC) The ! I believe that was what God was doing on the 8th day: making punctuation marks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:38, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Brilliant Caption! Love the duck caption!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :A picture of a hotel, and ducks waddling. As soon as I saw it, I KNEW it reminded me of something! - The Lake Effect 05:27, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::And now everyone else is smacking themselves in the head going, "Why didnt I think of that!" Good job!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:29, 29 April 2007 (UTC) If you want to play EagleGina - a reference I could not resist, because I am a sicko and because it's finals time for me (so this is important work). Maybe we could set up a tour for EagleGina and Coalition of the Willing. Anyway, I just started from the name with no real plan - feel free to hack anything that's there. I'm inviting Esteban & El Payo to play, too. --thisniss 19:12, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Canadians, eh? There are a few new people who may be Canadian: * User:Rikimae * User:Deathtocommies I asked them if they were Canadian, but they did not respond, it may have to do with new people freaking out when the "You have a message" banner popping up or some other reason. Maybe you can go over and invite them to come over?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:44, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :That was freaky the first time I saw that banner. It was if Stephen himself was attempting to contact me... - The Lake Effect 16:55, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Just an FYI... --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Caption On Main Page Good caption and very appropriate considering who the guest is tonight. Your caption is on the Main Page and I appointed you a "reporter" with a tag on your userpage, congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:59, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Woo hoo! Let me get my classic hat with square press badge attached. Time to go get all fair and balanced... - The Lake Effect 02:06, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Oh, Canada Club I like what you've done with the place so far. I just wanted to stop by to let you know - in case you didn't already - that this is your page now. You are free, inasmuch as anyone in your socialist land can be free, to have your mysterious Canadian way with it. In other words, don't feel like you have to keep any of the placeholder stuff that was there when you came in. But do let me know if there's anything you would like, or anything you need help doing. Otherwise, it's all you from here on out. If you have ideas for Canadian Club related events, games, etc., let us know! --thisniss 06:44, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Ah, and Canada is such a land of mystery... The current game I'm trying out right now is "Let's Pick on Denmark." Basically, we make the Denmark article more truthy in that "they suck" and "we rule." That will show them who owns those islands. ::Yeah, the Scandis in general have their problems. Although, as I remember it, two of your mysterious Canadian brethren (Mark McCullough and Scott Thompson, unless my memory is shot - always a possibility) were "sick of the Swiss." What's that about? Can't you make up your minds about anything, Canadians? I mean, Americans always know who sucks. Everybody that's not us! lol I'm thinking we could make a - WARNING! Violent Canadian At Work! - tag. I have a nice image to go with it... - The Lake Effect 13:07, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :If you want to make it, go ahead - you can put it in the sandbox, or make a page for it. We might move it so it fits in our categorization (which is "under way" at the moment) a bit better, but feel free to try something out. Watch is really good with this stuff, so he can probably help you with any tweaking if you need that. --thisniss 15:22, 20 April 2007 (UTC) OH - and thanks for the plug yesterday! Please Add Your Comments Today, We Are All Hokies--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:37, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Congrats... on your recent election appointment coup d'etat as captain of the Canadian Club. A heads up... I get calls from time to time from the OPP when deer are hit as road kill on the 401. I gather up the carcasses and hang them to dry to make them into venison jerky. You won't mind if I set up the spit and smoker in the clubhouse? We'll have to unassemble some of that IKEA crap to fit it in, though. --OHeL 09:41, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :With your new ministerial title, you now have the authority to build and operate an industrial sized smoker in the clubhouse. Smoke 'em, because now we've got 'em. - The Lake Effect 04:09, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Club Captainship You didn't actually specify, but I assume you were applying for the Canadian Club Captainship? Your qualifications seem in order. I therefore appoint you: Canadian Club Captain (check your user page) and turn over to you the keys to your Clubhouse. Let me know what kind of refreshments, furniture, etc. you would like, and I will help you fix up the place. You can find a list of the other Canadian Club members here. We can strategerize later about how to get the "club" up and running. It's 3ish my time, and I should sleep some. Unrelated P.S.: I made a separate page for Coalition of the Willing (band). I had made the link on Andras's page, but forgot to mention it. I just moved what you had written about the band to that page, because I feel they deserve a page of their own. --thisniss 07:13, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Wow, your gut is pretty danged perceptive. (I did forget to mention it was for the Canadian Club, didn't I? lol) I have no doubt that the place will look like an IKEA showroom in no time. (Seriously, we have a lot of IKEA stores in Canada.) :Great call on giving the band their own page. I have a good feeling that at least one of Simonyi's bandmates will appear on TCR in the coming year to plug a book or something, which will lead to a COtW set on the Report, and ultimately... Rock and Awe II? (yeah, it's 3ish here too) - The Lake Effect 07:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Nancy Grace You know, I saw that somewhere on the internets that she rapes puppies; it must be true!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:03, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :There was a reason I said you'd like TDS tonight. ;) --MC Esteban™ 04:07, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Someone has to do it. The puppies won't rape themselves. Unless... *strokes chin contemplatively* - The Lake Effect 04:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Coalition of the Willing Rock Band! That is an awesome idea! I can see a whole 10-piece band or something...oh, and don't forget Poland!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:37, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *The funny thing is, that it is a REAL band. http://www.nofactzone.net/?p=1302 I simply FEEL that they should all take a break from their various Washington DC related occupations and go on tour. "Monsters of Diplomatic Rock?" They would destroy Lordi, because those guys are FINNISH. And we all know that Finns can't shred. - The Lake Effect 05:50, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Interesting, but, what about these guys?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Check it: Image:Ambassador of Shred.jpg. And Jeff "Skunk" Baxter is one of his bandmates. From Steely Dan to Defense Contractor - now that is some Pretzel Logic! --thisniss 06:44, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::I put in a link to the NoFactZone story (and a whole "External Links" section). You should always link to relevant truthiness from NFZ!!! I do. :) (or, if you feel funny about linking to yourself for some unknown reason that I couldn't possibly understand, you can always give the link to me and I will link it for you). All for the glory of Stephen! --thisniss 16:37, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, I must cast off even more illusions of shame, and plug like crazy. Understood. (Hey, I've been posting NFZ articles linked to recipes for Hungarian Cold Sour Cherry Soup for the heck of it.) -The Lake Effect 16:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::You weren't supposed to see that so quickly! lol And I wasn't really going to plug, you know. I just thought, since I wanted to help you out with the name anyway... well, you know... might as well. :) Too funny. Hideg Meggyleves is pretty good, btw, once you get past the fact that it's cold, pink soup. --thisniss 17:39, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Quotes Please make sure you take advantage of our quote templates to assist in prettifying what The Greatest President Ever says to us, his peoples...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Nebbes I would love to know where you heard that! I believe it, too.--thisniss 07:04, 3 April 2007 (UTC) *It comes where all wonderful truthy things come from. The gut! Namely mine. I would have written it up on the NFZ, but it seemed more appropriate here. - The Lake Effect 03:33, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::I was hoping you had an "inside source," rather than just an internal one. ;) But don't worry, I'm sure someone will step forward soon to corroborate what you already know in your gut to be true. The NFZ story on our take down - and TruthOn.org's generous help in getting us back up and running - was wonderful, by the way!--thisniss 11:40, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Bears in the military Sweet! Thanks for letting me know. Today's show hasn't been broadcast here (the west coast) yet. :-) --Careax 05:08, 14 June 2007 (UTC) And by the way, kudos to you on your consistently excellent captions. Great stuff! :-) --Careax 05:13, 14 June 2007 (UTC) The stuff that falls through the cracks while Stephen is away... Thanks for thinking of me for the "A day without Stephen, and a day without Rain". It might be a bit late now (I was out of town and far away from a computer at the beginning of the month, and have been recovering from my trip since then), but if not... It sounds to me like our "friend" Rain was just cutting and running from America because after seeing Stephen's "Singing In Korean" video he started leaving puddles on the floor. That's right: he's scared of the awesome talent that is Stephen Colbert! He thought he'd be safe hiding among the Hollywood liberals, that's why he left that one show uncanceled. But when he realized even Hollywood cannot resist Stephen's gravitas he fled like a little French girl! Feel free to rework the above, or add it as you like to the Rain page. I think the world needs to know the truth about Rain! Especially all his teen-aged fans back in Korea. Maybe it's also time for a "War on Rain" page, similar to the War on Norrisism. Could probably work in some nice global warming jibes too. Cheers, Careax 07:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :furnace noises through snuffle f-f-f-f-f... The Lake Effect with trunk. The Lake Effect jumps out of bed --Snuffleupagus 23:40, 14 March 2008 (UTC) knut's gone mad apparently our little boy has grown up and become a media-crazed monster. who'd have thunk it? --thisniss 12:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC)